thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiss My Ass Hotline...
Ro Ro and Jabari create a hotline service. Plot Remembering what he had told his teacher a year earlier, Ro Ro decides to actually make his statement a company. Ro Ro works on making it using his computer but decides he needs someone to be the manager. Jabari is walking past Ro Ro's room with Ice and Ro Ro quickly excludes Ice from his mind. Ro Ro yells, "Jabari, get your fat ass in here, now," and Ice asks, "What about me," to which Ro Ro replies, "Come anywhere near my room, and I'll rip your head and heart out with my tongue!" Ro Ro assesses the situation with him and Jabari constantly neglects his business knowledge. "Why don't you use any of your brothers, or Charles, or Chica since she runs her own company. Ro Ro explains that none of them are up to par with him, and, that his company is not for whores. Ro Ro shows Jabari everything that needs to be done for K.M.A., Inc. (Kiss My Ass Incorporated). * Kall Kissers - Workers that man the phone lines. * Ass Trackers - Workers who track the callers' locations. * Kissers - Workers who kiss and work for the customers' asses. * Ass Transporters - Workers who transport the Kissers to the customers' locations. * Ass Flavorers - Workers who make the flavors of the "Ass Scents", "Ass Beads" and "Kiss Kandies". * Kaotic Kissers - Kissers who force the customers if they decline their order. With the workers' roles in order, all that is needed are the workers and the office. Jabari suggests having the office building in Killerwood but Ro Ro declines, as it is known that Killerwood, Perras de Las, and Cloud City are the three busiest cities in Outworld, and that this exclusive business should be somewhere quiet and secluded. Jake overhears the conversation about the business and, due his nice nature, decides to chip in on the conversation. Jake suggests that they plant the office building in Paradise Islands since: # Ro Ro's vacation home is there. # Everyone who doesn't live there forgets it even exists. # The oceans' floors have great artifacts for the beads. Ro Ro finds this as an interesting idea, as Office Island only opens up the bridge unless a worker of one of the offices swipes their bridge card. There's only one problem, even though he's apart of the royal family, they won't let Ro Ro build an office building unless he pays $175,000,000, and Shao Kahn and Sindel respect that. Jabari and Jake wonder about how Ro Ro is going to get the money, but Ro Ro decides to use his "Favorite Child" perk. Ro Ro slides down the tower railing stairs to the main floor, where he sees Shao Kahn having a meeting with Sindel, Mileena and the Tarkatan army. Ro Ro thinks, "Oh goody, he's having a meeting, he'll definitely give me the money, since, he knows how important my dignity is to me!" Ro Ro skips down to Shao Kahn's throne where Shao Kahn stops talking in order to pay attention to his son. The conversation goes like this: * "Daddy, can I have $175,000,000?" - Ro Ro * "Why do you need $175,000,000?" - Shao Kahn * "To build a business." - Ro Ro * "Why are you building a business?" - Shao Kahn * "For...college credit!" - Ro Ro * "You've already gotten accepted into college and high school. Why do you need a $175,000,000 business?" - Shao Kahn * "I want to earn something on my own for once..." - Ro Ro * "You haven't tried to earn something on your own since you turned four--when you realized you had powers. You didn't even earn your husband on your own! So no, you're not getting that large amount of money." - Shao Kahn * "But daddy!" - Ro Ro * "You're 2,501 years old and you're still calling him that! How long are you going to call him that, until you get your way with Jaylin?" - Mileena * "Actually until your funeral, you disfigured skank! Now, please daddy, I need it." * "Last time you needed $200,000,000 when you were 9, and it turns out it was to flash around in Earthrealm, and you went to the wrong part of town and it was stolen. Now leave!" Well, this upsets Ro Ro and he starts to cry. Shao Kahn's answer doesn't change and Ro Ro kicks it up a notch by screaming. This starts to shake the entire palace, but Shao Kahn doesn't change his mind. Ro Ro goes into death mode, picks up a pair of clippers and says, "I'M GOING TO SHAVE MY ENTIRE HEAD AND BURN THIS BITCH TO THE GROUND!" This makes Shao Kahn instantly change his mind and say, "Okay okay, take this check to the bank and leave, just don't cut your hair!" Ro Ro wipes off the fake tears and replies, "Thank you daddy," joyfully, kisses Shao Kahn and flies to his room. Ro Ro tells Jabari and Jake that he got the money and tells Jabari to go secure a spot on Office Island and Jake to round up some workers while he cashes the check. Jabari secures a place but gets hesitant when the real estate lady asks for the money. Ro Ro rushes to Paradise Islands with the money while Jake rushes with the workers--25% of the Centaur tribe, 25% of the Saurian tribe, 25% of the Shokan tribe, and 25% of the Kytinn tribe. Ro Ro gives the real estate lady the money and builds the office building quickly with his magic. Therefore creating: Kiss My Ass, Inc. "Kissing Your Ass Since 2015!".